sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Blocking
This is a page about the blocking policies administrators and bureaucrats will follow. If you are not an admin or a bureaucrat, you may use this page to determine if a block you recieved was unfair or see if a planned request to block someone is valid. Basics A user may become blocked for offending one of the several policies that are enforced on this wiki, and the length of the block will vary depending on several factors. If you are an administrator, to block a user/IP, simply go to the user's contributions page and click on the link titled "block". This will take you to the Block User screen, where you will be required to enter a block expiry date and reason(s) for the block. Click on the box titled "block user" and you have succesfully blocked the user. Checkboxes﻿ On the Block User page, there will be many checkboxes which you can mark to restrict specific user activity. *'Block anonymous user only '- always check this regardless of the offense *'Prevent account creation '- disables an IPs ability to create an account; do not check if the IP is not a legit vandal *'Prevent user from sending e-mail '- prevents a user from contatcting another user through e-mail; use especially when user displays disorderly conduct with other users *'Watch this user's user and talk pages '- keeps the user's user and talk pages on your watchlist; this is always reccomended *'Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked '- allows the blocked user to edit his/her own talk page; always check unless the user displays disorderly conduct Possible Reasons for Blocking/Deleting Contributions *Vandalism of pages of all kinds *Spamming *Inserting false information *Spamming links to other websites that are not related to Sherwood Dungeon *Deleting content from pages *Adding gibberish/discreet vandalism *Uploading inappropriate images *Using innapropriate language/racism *Using an innapropriate username *Having non-english characters in username *Impersonating another user *Disruptive editing behavior *Failing to follow other policies Vandalism Specifics Vandalism is when a user makes any sort of intentional edit that will harm the wiki. Deleting content falls into this category *1st offense: 1 day block *2nd offense: 1 week block *3rd offense: By this point, vandalism is viewed as clearly intentional and it will be assumed that the user's goal is to harm the wiki: 1 year block *If vandalism is claimed to have been done accidentaly by a helpful editor, do not block. Spamming Specifics Many categories fall into spamming: creating several pages with similar names, inserting a large amount of unneeded categories, intentionally inserting an excessive amount of links. *1st offense: 1 month block *2nd offense: Infinite Spamming to External Links All attempts to add links to pages to advertise an organization or website (with the exception of clan websites/websites related to Sherwood Dungeon) will fall into this category. Adding links to Sherwood Dungeon fan websites/blogs may be deleted due to their tendancy to not always be related to the game. *1st offense: Give the user a warning *2nd offense: continue to delete external links until the user gets the message Inserting False Information Inserting information that is relavant to the articles, however is not true or made up will fall into this category. It is hard to tell when this is done intentionally or by pure accident (ex. being tricked by another source). Usually, if a user is inserting false information intentionally, it will happen in a quick succession. *If done unintentionally, remind the user to check his/her sources *If done unintentionally after the first time, do not block; simply delete the false information *If done intentionally: 1 week block ﻿